1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a tracking system, and image detection and tracking methods thereof, and more particularly, to a human image tracking system, and human image detection and tracking methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surveillance system may be used for various purposes such as recording videos in real time by its installation at an entrance of a factory building, a dormitory, a commercial building, or a community and so on. The surveillance system can deter robbers, criminals, petty thieves, and other unscrupulous elements. However, identifying or tracking suspicious people may be insufficient if the record is merely monitored by security. Hence, there is a need for a surveillance system that can detect and track a human image.
Generally, indoor surveillance systems that can detect and track human images are categorized into side view types and top view types. The side view type surveillance systems often encounter a problem caused by occlusion of tracked targets, which makes it difficult to identify the missing parts. Unfortunately, there is no convincing approach for eliminating the obstacle of server occlusion. Further, the side view type surveillance systems usually use color cameras, which do not operate well in dim environments. The top view type surveillance systems can distinguish human images by extracting depth data, and more particularly by seeking the local area with a maximum value of depth data, but they often tend to mistake a floor lamp as a person's head.
In sum, the challenges faced by surveillance systems remain in detection precision and instantaneity.